


offering

by vagarius



Series: snap (nsfw) [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (kind of), Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: a fun use for spare rubber bands, ver. 2
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: snap (nsfw) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801051
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	offering

**Author's Note:**

> "am i gonna end up writing more rubber band fic" um well here's your answer
> 
> this fic and "friction" are unconnected, aka they can be read as standalones.
> 
> i still can't quite believe i wrote another one.

Misumi cradles Kazunari's wrists gently in his lap, sliding the rubber bands carefully onto Kazunari's forearms. The rubber bands are nothing special – just extras from a pack in Kazunari's desk drawer – but Misumi arranges them on Kazunari's wrists like fine jewelry, three on each arm.

Kazunari shifts his weight to put less pressure on his knees, careful to keep his arms still on Misumi's thighs. Misumi relaxes his back onto the arm of the couch, his fingertips fluttering over Kazunari's skin.

Misumi smiles softly at him, then reaches out to pet his hair. Kazunari's heart feels full at the attention, his eyes slipping shut as he hums in contentment.

Slowly, he lets everything else slip away, his world narrowing to the rhythmic caress of Misumi's hand, and the brush of warm fingers against his wrists. The first _snap_ of one of the rubber bands barely registers, light and fleeting against his skin.

Misumi's hand eventually falls away from his hair, moving to pull on the rubber bands while his other hand holds down Kazunari's own. Kazunari hums again, letting his head loll onto his own shoulder as his body further relaxes.

The hits against his skin gradually become harsher and more frequent. He quietly moans after a particularly hard hit on his left wrist, absentmindedly opening his eyes to assess the damage. The skin under and around the rubber bands is red and irritated, and each _snap_ rings loud in his ears. His forearms hurt, but not as much as Kazunari thinks they probably should. Each twinge is painful but comforting, and Kazunari's thoughts sink farther and farther away until all that remains are Misumi's deft fingers and his own stinging skin.

Kazunari isn't sure how long they stay like that, with Kazunari on his knees, his arms laid out like an offering. The _snaps_ gradually become less frequent before stopping completely, but Kazunari barely registers the change. "Kazu," Misumi eventually says, carefully slipping the rubber bands off his arms. His skin feels overly warm. "Can I kiss you?"

Kazunari nods, but doesn't move otherwise. Misumi moves Kazunari's arms for him, guiding them gently to Kazunari's sides. He slides off the couch to his knees, then cups Kazunari's face in his hands, and tilts Kazunari's chin upward.

Misumi kisses him like he's something delicate, the movement of his lips tender and unhurried. Kazunari kisses back just as lazily, breathing languidly through his nose. His arousal sits low in his gut, warm and oddly comforting.

_Ah,_ Kazunari thinks, as Misumi parts his lips with his tongue. _I'm seriously hard right now._

Kazunari whines at the realization, but he's swiftly muffled by Misumi's mouth on his. He whimpers around Misumi's tongue, the sound melting into a groan as Misumi threads a hand in his hair, tugging gently. Misumi's other hand moves low, stopping momentarily to swipe a thumb along the front of Kazunari's neck. Then he presses his palm against Kazunari's bulge, circling the heel of his hand over it until Kazunari's hips stutter upward.

He strokes Kazunari through the fabric a few times before finally tugging Kazunari's waistband out of the way to take him into his hand. Kazunari's everything slowly falls away again, until he barely notices his own shaky sighs against Misumi's lips. Misumi tenderly licks into his mouth while he strokes him, his hand tight and rough around his cock. Kazunari lets the sensation overwhelm him, lets Misumi bring him closer and closer until he spills over with a low moan, cum landing across both their shirts.

Misumi's pupils are blown wide when he finally pulls away from Kazunari's lips, and Kazunari can't do much other than blink up at him, his own body still trembling from his orgasm.

Carefully, Misumi pulls one battered wrist toward him, his fingers cradling Kazunari's elbow with familiar care. "Can I?"

Kazunari isn't really sure what Misumi is asking for, but there's a thinly-veiled hunger in his eyes, and Kazunari suddenly can't imagine denying him – not because he feels overwhelmed or obligated, but because, even while hard and aching, Misumi waits patiently for him, refusing to take more than he's given. "Yeah," Kazunari breathes, straightening out his arm in offering. "Go ahead."

Kazunari still isn't sure what to expect even as Misumi grabs his own cock with his free hand, and gently guides it closer to Kazunari's still-red wrist. The tip of his cock is slick with precum when he drags it along Kazunari's skin, leaving a wet, shiny trail behind.

Misumi's grip on his elbow tightens as he rubs more of his cock against Kazunari's wrist. It feels hot against Kazunari's tingling skin, reminding Kazunari of the sting of the rubber bands, each distinct line burning with phantom sensation.

Kazunari's eyes shoot up as Misumi moans, his face scrunching like it always does when he's close. Absentmindedly, Kazunari stretches out the finger of his captive hand, fondling Misumi's balls with his fingertips. Misumi lets out a choked-out noise at the action, rutting once more before spilling over, the hand on his cock quickly moving upward to catch the mess. Some still drips onto Kazunari's forearm, warm and sticky.

Misumi's forehead lands on Kazunari's shoulder, his breath shaky against Kazunari's skin. His hand slides down from Kazunari's elbow to his hand, where he laces their fingers together, his grip surprisingly firm. Kazunari gives Misumi's hand a squeeze while he waits for the world to come back to him, letting the warmth of Misumi's forehead on his shoulder be his anchor.

Misumi's hand squeezes back.


End file.
